The Pleasures of Punishment
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Eliwood punishes Roy in a rather...unique way. EliwoodxRoy. YAOI. Father and son. Incest. Rated M for a reason.


The Pleasures of Punishment.

Roy trudged along the side walk on his way home. He wanted to waste as much time getting there as he could.

Report cards came out today, and when Roy got his...well let's just say they weren't very good. At all.

"How could this have happened?" Roy thought. Eliwood was going to be furious when he saw them. Not to mention, disappointed in him. Roy's stomach got a sick feeling just thinking about it.

He was thinking about going over to a friends house for the night, but he figured that would only make his father more mad, so he may as well get it over with.

He pushed through the front door. "Dad. I'm home." He said.

"I'm in my room." Eliwood called out.

Roy sighed as he walked up the steps and into his father's bedroom.

"What's the matter, son? You look down." Eliwood pointed out.

"I got my report card today." Roy said.

"Oh? Then why are you upset?" Eliwood asked.

"Well, they aren't exactly my best..." Roy said, scratching his head.

"Let me see them." Eliwood said sternly.

Roy sighed as he handed over the paper.

"Roy!" Eliwood said angrily. "You better have a damn good explanation as to why you're failing three of your classes!"

"I-I don't know, I-"

"What do you think your mother would have to say about this?!"

Roy felt a pang in his stomach. He sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Eliwood said, standing up. "You remember what happens when you fail, don't you?" He said, taking off his belt.

Roy's eyes widened. "Dad! I'm too old for this!" He argued.

"Apparently you're not because you're still bringing home bad grades." Eliwood said. "Now bend over the bed."

Roy sighed, pulling down his pants and bending over the bed, blushing furiously. He stretched his arms out in front of him, burying his face in the sheets.

Crack! Roy let out a small groan as he felt the leather belt hit him.

Crack! Roy groaned again, only this time slightly louder.

Crack! Roy yelped, his bottom was beginning to get more and more sore.

Crack!

"Ah!" Roy yelled, arching his back. The pain was getting worse and worse, yet at the same time something was getting better and better.

Eliwood hit him once more. "Ah! F-Father!" Roy gasped. "Stop!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson," Eliwood said, smacking Roy once more.

"Agh!" Roy gasped, the pain getting worse. However, with the pain there was a new feeling. He felt submissive and dominated, and that turned him on. He could feel his member slowly starting to grow.

Roy blushed. He needed to get out of there before things got too out of hand.

"I-I've learned my lesson just let me go! Please!" He gasped.

"Something tells me you're just saying that." Eliwood cracked down onto Roy's ass once more.

Roy arched his back, biting his lip to hold in a scream. "P-Please stop!" He could feel himself getting bigger and bigger.

Eliwood hit him once more before sighing. He tossed his belt onto the ground. "...you can go."

Roy froze, not knowing what to do. If he didn't get up, his dad would surely wonder why, however if he did get up his dad would see his...

"Get out of my room Roy, I've got work to do. We'll talk about your grades later."

"I...I can't." Roy mumbled into the sheets, too embarrassed to face his dad.

"Why not?" Eliwood grabbed Roy's arm, pulling him up. "All you have to do is...oh." Eliwood blushed and didn't know what to say when he saw his son's crotch.

"Did you get this from me?" He asked.

Roy looked down. "I guess..."

Eliwood laughed at his son's cuteness. "Well then maybe I should take care of it?"

"W-What?" Roy asked, wide eyed.

Eliwood guided Roy to the floor, pulling down the front of his pants, causing Roy's member to pop up.

"Who knew I could do such a thing to you?" Eliwood laughed.

Roy blushed, looking away.

"Let me try something~" Eliwood said, moving his head down.

Suddenly Roy let out a cry as he arched his back. He could feel his father's hot tongue against his member as it went into his mouth.

"Gah!" Roy choked out as he felt such an amount of pleasure that he never had experienced before. This didn't even come close to touching himself.

After a few minutes he could feel himself coming close. "D-Dad get off...hah.. I'm gonna-"

Much to Roy's displeasure Eliwood came up with a "pop." He could see a look of lust in Roy's eyes. He knew what Roy really wanted.

Eliwood stripped himself of his own clothes, pulling out his now hardened member.

"It's so big." Roy said, eyeing his father's member. "How is it going to fit inside me?!"

Eliwood chuckled, picking up his son and placing him on the bed, pushing his face into the sheets while leaving his hips up in the air.

He placed his hands on the smooth cheeks, massaging them. Roy moaned from the feeling of the tender pleasure. Eliwood reached a hand over Roy, holding three fingers up in front of his face.

Roy obediently took the digits into his mouth, coating them in a thick layer of saliva.

"Now this might hurt at first, but just relax and I promise you'll get used to it." Eliwood said, sticking a finger inside Roy. "Does it hurt?"

"No...but it feels weird." Roy said.

Eliwood added a second. This time Roy gasped, although he wasn't in too much pain. Eliwood slowly added a third, moving his fingers to stretch out Roy.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Roy said, blinking away a few tears.

Eliwood positioned himself at Roy's hole, pushing in as slowly as he could.

"Oh shit... It feels so weird." Roy grunted.

"Does it hurt?" Eliwood asked.

"Yeah...a little."

"It'll get better I promise." Eliwood said, massaging Roy's cheeks. He slowly started to move, pulling himself almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in.

Roy moaned as he buried his face in the sheets, feeling so many new sensations he had never experienced before.

"M-Move faster..." Roy gasped.

Eliwood slid himself out and then back in with a bit more speed, quickening his pace with each thrust.

"Ah...ha..fuck!" Roy gasped, pushing his hips back to meet Eliwood's.

"You feel so good son." Eliwood groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Roy moaned as he arched his back, leaning his head backwards as Eliwood leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips met while Eliwood was still pounding into Roy, causing the younger to moan against his father's lips.

Eliwood placed his hands on either side of Roy, laying his body down to press up against Roy's back. Roy gasped at the contact between their equally hot bodies, feeling the sweat from Eliwood rub off onto him.

"Ah...hah fuck..i-it feels...weird ah." Roy moaned, feeling a pressure build up in his lower stomach.

Eliwood reached a hand around Roy's member, jacking him off.

"Oh! Fuck!" Roy gasped, throwing his head back. "S-Stop ah"

Eliwood chuckled. He would do anything but.

He loved seeing this side of Roy. Seeing him squirm underneath him, his body slick with a think layer of sweat. He loved how he arched his back so deeply pushing his butt even farther up into the air.

"Fuck Roy...I think I'm gonna come soon." Eliwood groaned, quickening his pace.

"M-Me too," Roy gasped.

Roy's body started to violently shake, his hips rocking as he reached his climax.

"Oh shit! Ahh ah fuck Father I'm coming!" Roy screamed in pleasure as he felt his seed shoot out of himself.

Eliwood groaned, feeling Roy's already tight walls clench around him.  
"Oh fuck- ah Roy!" He gasped, thrusting his hips as fast as he could as he emptied himself into Roy.

They both collapsed, Eliwood falling on top of Roy. He struggled to catch his breath as he rolled off of Roy, laying on his back next to him.

After a few moments Roy's eyes were closed, and he fell asleep. Eliwood chuckled. Apparently he had been a little too rough on his son.

He reached over and brushed Roy's hair off his face. He studied his elegant features, smiling at his son. He leaned over to kiss Roy on the lips, then pulled the sheets over his body. He scooted over next to arm and threw his arm across Roy's back, falling asleep next to him.


End file.
